Mirisa (Oblivion)
|Base ID = }} Mirisa is a traveling Redguard hunter living at Crestbridge Camp near Cropsford. When she's not hunting or playing host to the refugee farmers from Cropsford, she's off delivering fresh meat to the Imperial Bridge Inn on the banks of the Silverfish River. Interactions Goblin Trouble Find Barthel Gernand at Crestbridge Camp. He and his family wish to build a settlement at Cropsford, but have been unable to do so due to two warring clans of goblins. Dialogue ;Goblin Trouble "Well met! Come, warm yourself by our fire." :Cropsford "Follow the Yellow Road northwest from here. You'll see the supplies they had to abandon when the goblins attacked." :Goblins "You've agreed to help them clear the goblins from Cropsford? That's great news! I've done some scouting around while we've been camped here, and it looks like Cropsford is right in the middle of a goblin war. The caverns around here are infested with goblins. Normally goblins stay close to their lairs, and wouldn't be a huge problem. But two tribes are at war, and their war parties are crossing right through Cropsford. What you'll need to do is stop the war somehow." ::Goblin lairs "The two nearest are Timberscar Cave and Cracked Wood Cave. Here, I've marked them on your map. Unfortunately Cropsford is right in between them." ::Goblin war "Goblins have their own reasons for doing things. Don't make sense to us, usually, but I've learned a lot about their ways over the years. Each tribe guards a head in its lair. Whose head, I don't know. A sacred tribal totem or something like that. Anyway, if you want to rile up a goblin tribe, steal their Tribal Head. Which is often what a rival tribe does, just to prove they're tougher. I'd lay odds that the war between the two tribes is because of a stolen Tribal Head. No other reason for a war to go on this long. So, to stop the war, all you need to do is sneak into Timberscar Cave, find the stolen Tribal Head, and return it to the Cracked Wood Cave goblins. Unless you want to do thing the hard way..." :::What's the hard way? "Well, you could always just fight your way into Cracked Wood Cave and kill their shaman. Every goblin tribe is led by a shaman, but she mostly stays hidden in the heart of the lair. Well protected. But, kill the shaman and the tribe will dissolve into confusion. Most likely end the war." ::::Goblin war "Like I told you, there are only two ways to stop a goblin war. Either kill the attacking tribe's shaman, or recover the "tribal head" from the rival tribe, which is likely the cause of the war. Neither one sounds like a picnic to me." "Good luck. And don't underestimate the goblins. They're more dangerous than they look." After obtaining the Goblin Totem Staff: "Good day." :Goblin war "Amazing, you actually swiped the stolen head right out of Timerscar Cave? Ha, those goblins won't know what to think now! You don't really need to do anything else. The Cracked Wood tribe will stop attacking Timberscar Cave once they figure out the head is gone. Of course, now that you have the head, you could create all sorts of mischief." ::Create mischief with head "Well, for instance, you could give it to any other goblin tribe. They'd boast about it just as if they won it in a war, and pretty soon the Cracked Wood tribe owuld launch a war against THEM. I'm not sure if the Cropsford settlers would be all too pleased about you stirring up a new goblin war, though." After killing the goblin shaman: "Good day." :Goblin war "You killed the shaman of the Cracked Wood cave!? I'm impressed! Barthel Gernand will be glad to hear that." After Cropsford is rebuilt: "Hey, I was up in Cropsford the other day. It looks like they're really making a go of it. You did a good thing there, you know." Appearances * ru:Мириса (Oblivion)